Sweet kisses
by Clarice Rainhold
Summary: In his 300 years, Jack has never tasted a candy. (Or that time when Frost went mad and kissed everyone). Jack/everyone, fluff, slash.
1. Tooth

Title: Sweet kisses

Pairings: Jack/everyone

A/N: Ok, I was in my Portuguese class today, and I just got this idea. What if Jack has never tasted candy before, and goes crazy about it when he finally gets some? Hope you enjoy! And I'm sorry for any mistakes. And for writing such short and silly things. (and please review! ; u ; )

Jack put another piece of chocolate in his mouth. Jamie had gotten him a bar earlier, almost forcing it on the guardian. After hearing that Jack never tasted a candy in his whole life, the kid kept bugging his mother to buy some to give to Frost. She laughed at his "imagination", but got the things anyway.

He loved it the moment he tasted. But, then, he got in a sugar rush. More hyper than never, Jack went to North's palace, and, after messing up with all the organization and toys, the other guardians threw him away. "Go bother the wind!". And so he did.

Jack was sitting on the top of the Eiffel Tower, thinking about his next prank, when he heard the sound of wings moving. Tooth floated next to the guardian, worry in her eyes.

"Hey, Jack..." she started, trying to keep her voice down. "Are you ok?"

"Hey! Of course I'm ok" Jack shoved the chocolate bar on the fairy's face. "Wanna taste some? It's awesome!" he jumped, flying around her, laughing.

Tooth took a small bite, and her expression soon lit up. She flew up higher, and went back to look at Jack in the eyes.

"Jack! This is amazing! Where did you get it?"

"Jamie gave to me" he stopped, looking down, and then at Tooth again. "I got and idea! You want more, right?"

She nodded, and Jack got closer. In one quick movement, his lips were on hers. Right on the next moment, he was flying away, leaving the other guardian shocked, and smiling.

"That was even better than the chocolate!"


	2. North

A/N: Hey! Here I am with second chapter. ;u; Qwerty124, I didn't understand your review, didn't you like it? Ok, then. ;n; This chapter is even smaller (omg, only now I see how small this is, I'm so so so sorry! If you don't like it, just tell me and I'll write another one for North) than the first, and I think it's not really good, but, who knows? Hope you like it, and review, please!

The little elves had just finished making cookies for North when Jack showed up, turning the palace upside down. The older guardian was creating some of his ice prototypes, eating cookie after cookie, when the door to his studio suddenly opened.

"What is it, Phil?" North sighed, those yetis loved to interrupt his work. With less than a month until Christmas, he couldn't afford to lose time. "Oh, so Jack is here?" he smiled and got up. "Let me go and say hi, then!"

"Hey, North!" Jack greeted him as soon as he stepped off his office, finally stopping flying around. The boy stared at North's face, eyes widening. "Is that... chocolate?"

North stared at Jack, and laughed. He rubbed his hands on his beard, trying to clean it.

"Cookies, my friend." he felt somethin in his cheek and, when finally realized what happened, the giver of the kiss, Jack Frost, was already flying away. North knew he shouldn't have left Jamie give candy to Jack!


	3. Sandman

A/N: Hello there! Thank you for the reviews and favs, you cuties! 3 I'm sorry for taking so long to update! This chapter is just as small as the others, and I wrote it really quick, so, it can be a little confusing. Sorry about that. Hope you like it, and review, please! ;u; (Also, I think I forgot about the disclaimer! So, here it is: I do not own Rise of The Guardians, the characters, or anything related to it, at all.)

Jack though Sandy was the cutest thing on Earth after Baby Tooth. That cute smile, the way he handled things... Even when he was beating the hell out of Pitch he was cute and sweet, too. Giving good dreams to people, what could be more sweet than that?

Jack loved sweed things. Especially when they gave him sand flowers when he was feeling bad. So, one night, when he was in Russia, sitting at the roof of some random house, he couldn't help but smile. Sandman was floating in a small sand paperplane, next to Jack, who looked up just in time to see him creating a sand flower, and offering it.

Sandman smiled as the guardian of fun took his gift. With a small frown and an interrogation mark above his head, he asked what was wrong. Jack sighed.

"I'm out of candy, and Jamie won't get me more!" Jack pouted like a small kid, and Sandy silently chuckled. They boy got up and passed a hand through his hair.

"But, thanks for the flower!" Jack leaned down to give Sandman a quick kiss on the top of his head. "You're even sweeter than candy!"


	4. Jamie

_A/N: Oh gosh, I'm so sorry for taking so long! I was completely out of ideas, and school was keeping me so busy! Well, before I actually talk about the story, I'd like to thank you all for the reviews, faves and follows! Really, thank you, it makes me happy to know that people enjoy those silly little one-shots. Sorry, but, this is not with Bunny; the next will be. By the way, could you help me? I'm thinking about making an one-shot with Pitch as well, but I have no idea where the kiss would be. The forehead, nose…? Send me ideas, please! I hope you enjoy this chapter and, if you have the time, review, please! 3_

Jamie sighed, trying not to run away screaming for the other guardians. Jack was sitting in his bed for a couple hours, and, for about thirty minutes, wouldn't take his eyes off him. It was getting uncomfortable, but the guardian looked so happy and lost in thoughts that Jamie hadn't the courage to shake him away.

- Jamie – Jack finally said something, and the boy looked at him, laying down.

- Yes? – he asked, when the guardian went silent again. Ok, this sure was weird. Jack was quiet. Too quiet. And that's because he even got more candy in the morning!

The white-haired boy got closer to Jamie, staring deeply into his eyes. He smiled, and asked the human to close his eyes. A little uncomfortable, and not so trusting (after all, Jack had pranked him a lot before), Jamie did what was asked, and waited.

For the two kisses on top of his eyes.

- Thanks for believing in me – Jamie heard, but, as soon as he opened his eyes, and sat on the bed, the room was empty, a cold wind coming from his window.


End file.
